No Ordinary Love
by little miss clueless
Summary: Just something about the love of Roy and Riza... Please review! Whether it's about the greatness, lameness or errors!


**NO ORDINARY LOVE**

**This song was performed by MYMP so I don't own it.**

**_Note: I had nothing else to do... I was bored... hope you like it...but if you hate it then I can't force you to like it..._  
**

**

* * *

**

_This could have been just another day  
But instead we're standing here  
No need for words it's all been said  
In the way you hold me near _

In the Fuhrer's office stood the raven haired soldier and his blonde subordinate. "You're finally at the top sir." she commented. "I know Hawkeye…" he smiled. She just stared back at him. In a split second she was wrapped in her superior's arms . "Sir what are you doing?" she breathed. "Something I should've done long ago." He replied.

_  
I was alone on this journey  
You came along to comfort me  
Everything I want in life is right here  
'Cause  
_

Riza smiled as she hugged him back. "You don't know how much I wanted this Roy…" He looked into her eyes a smile painted on his lips.

_This is not your ordinary  
No ordinary love  
I was not prepared enough  
To fall so deep in love _

Years ago they met at Riza's father's study. She brought tea for them but when her eyes met with his, everything stopped. She was young, nobody explained to her what that heart stopping, hands shaking sensation was. She froze on spot as his stare dug deeper into her heart. Her father then split the tense and introduced them.

_  
This is not your ordinary  
No ordinary love  
You were the first to touch my heart  
And everything right again with your extraordinary love  
_

When her father passed away, Roy was the one beside her holding her and comforting her. She was strong enough to not cry but she couldn't force herself to make him let go of her. The feeling she had the first time they met got stronger.

_  
I get so weak when you look at me  
I get lost inside your eyes  
Sometimes the magic is hard to believe  
But you're here before my very eyes  
You brought joy to my world  
Set me so free  
I want you to understand  
You're every breath that I breathe_

Now, he's the man she was to support, to protect. However, she doesn't know how to react when he gazed at her with those dark orbs, it's as if he hypnotizes her and just made her weak. It was difficult for her to watch the man she adored cry, get hurt. **(spoiler)** When Lust told her that he died, her chest burned and tears ran through her cheeks.

When she saw him wounded behind Lust, she was filled with relief but it ended up with a lecture from him in the hospital a day later.

_From the very first time that we kissed  
I knew that I just couldn't let you go at all _

She couldn't believe she was in his arms once again. After all those years that she wasn't allowed to be his because of that stupid Fraternization Law, she can finally feel his touch again. She held back the urge to hug him whenever he was hurt, the feelings she had for him was hidden deep inside her.

_  
From this day on, remember this:  
That you're the only one that I adore  
Can we make this last forever  
This can't be a dream  
'Cause it feels so good to me_

Roy pulled away slowly and got down on one knee as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Riza Hawkeye… After all that wait and all that trouble I want to finally wake up beside you, share every moment with you, be the only woman I love… Will you marry me?" he said. Tears formed in her eyes and a smile escaped her lips. "You are so corny Roy Mustang, but yes I will." She exhaled. He placed the ring on her finger and stood up. He cupped her cheeks and leaned in closer. "Tell me I'm not dreaming" he whispered. She closed the gap between them.

She pulled back afterwards and said, "If you were then you wouldn't have felt that."

* * *

**So... how was it? Okay the proposal sucked I know, it's because I don't know how or rather I am 15 and I have never had a single boyfriend so have mercy on me. Please review! The spoiler is chapter… uhm… I don't remember! Please review!!!**

SniCkerZ N' kIsSes,

Ri


End file.
